Father and Son Bonding Time
by Mr.WilliamJamesBooma
Summary: Slash. Incest. Ari and Danny talk while practicing there archery shooting. Soon their minds are focused on something else. Rated M. PWP.


Father and Son Bonding Time

"So Pheobe tell's me your mother destroyed your weapon" spoke Ari, shooting an arrow and hitting the target. Next it was Danny's turn.

"Well Pheobe has a big mouth." Danny shot the arrow from his bow. It hit close to the bull's-eye, but still he could do better.

"Sort'a like you do son." Danny grinned and cocked his head to look at his father. Ari aimed and shot hitting the bull's-eye perfectly this time. The father then turned to look at his son. "Well just be sure to get you're gun, now's not the time for any of us to be stripped of our magic" Ari continued.

"Well that sounds ominous" Danny said. He turned his attention back to the target. He aimed and shot this time making it closer but still not in the damn bulls-eye.

"Let's just say I have alterative motives and leave it at that."

"So then if we can't be stripped of our magic dad, then how about our clothes?" Danny grinned again, a seductive grin at that. Ari looked down at his watch.

"I guess I have time."

"Come on, you and I both know when it comes to fucking you always have time."

"True, true son, I couldn't have said it better my self." Ari threw the bow in his hand aside and removed the arrow holder from his back. He then reached down and unbuttoned his dress pants. He unzipped them and allowed them to fall scrunched up down to his ankles. The father grabbed his silk, black boxers with both hands and pushed down. They fell atop his pants. He stepped out of them completely, his bottom (and best) half now thoroughly naked.

Ari threw off the black coat jacket and started to undo his undershirt's buttons when he noticed that Danny was already fully undressed and standing there waiting, his son's manhood at full staff. So Ari stopped messing with his shirt and flopped down his bare bum onto the cool, slightly damp grass (which sort of tickled). He spread his legs out straight and at an angle so that they made a V shape, with his long, thick, hard prick at the V's point.

"Well come on son" Ari said, but Danny was already down on his stomach, between his dad's legs, one hand wrapped around the bottom of the fat shaft, lips locked around the pinkish, pointy head, and tongue already diving into the slit. Then to top it off Danny began jerking his father's prick.

"Oooh, good, good boy. You're a pro at cock-sucking, even better than any bitch" Ari's eyes were closed while he was enjoying his son's gods-given gift, and unbuttoning the last button on his shirt.

After a short while Danny began picking up the speed. He also took his free hand and started playing with his fathers thick bush of pubic hair. He turled his fingers in it and slightly pulled on the curly, brown hairs. That was all Ari could take and he moaned as he started cumming. He began squirting out cum as if it were as plentiful as piss or saliva, squirting straight up into Danny's throat, or onto the younger man's tongue. And yet Danny kept on jerking and sucking, wanting more and more of his dad's seed inside him; in his stomach, in his throat, in his mouth, on his tongue, more, more and more and more. He removed his fingers from the hair so plentiful and replaced them on his fathers swollen balls, squeezing them and playing with them as they continued to churn out more and more seed. And so Ari kept cumming, fulfilling his sons wish, for as a god Ari could cum for hours and hours on in, an orgasm could last up to a week long if he wanted it to, unlike primitive human males whose orgasms only last a few seconds, a few minutes at the most.

Once Danny's mouth and throat and stomach were full of the sticky cum he removed his lips from the cock although he kept jerking, letting the strings of cum hit his face and cover his hands. The cum started going everywhere and all over. But alas after another ten minutes Danny let go of his father's cum coated cock and let the orgasm die. He looked up at Ari, Danny's face smothered in cum, his hair drenched in the white substance. The seed had even landed on his chest and was continuing to drip its way down; Danny most definitely was a cum pig.

Ari leaned forward and licked his seed off of his son's lips before pushing his tongue into his son's mouth and doing battle with his son's tongue. A masculine tongue fight for dominance and of course, like always Ari won.

Ari pulled back from the kiss and looked at his sons face once more, admiring it. Danny had the face of a god, so masculine and handsome, childish and adult all at the same time. The War God's eyes wandered downward to Danny's still throbbing dick. It was long, thick with a pointy tip, just like Ari's, exactly like Ari's, a mirror image, one of the many things his son had received from his father at birth.

"You're such a cum whore."

"I'm the god of lust, what can you expect."

"A good fuck! Now on your hands and knees like the dog you are" Ari ordered.

"Doggy style huh, one of my favorite positions" Danny shared as he did what his father asked turning and maneuvering himself so he was on his hands and knees, his rear facing his dad. He shook his ass playfully, inviting his dad into his hole.

Ari wasted no time at all getting to his knees and ramming his cum coated erection between those beautiful, flawless ass cheeks and into that loose pussy hole Danny loved playing with so much. He rammed in with so much force that it caused Danny a moment of serious pain, serious pain which was seriously pleasurable.

Ari laid his stomach on top of his sons back and grabbed a hold of Danny's risks with his hands. He then preceded to thrust, pounding into Danny's ass, hunching and slamming down, letting his hips do all the work, just like a dog humping a dog would.

It wasn't long before Ari was cumming once again, squirting his seed high, high up into Danny's hungry ass while still pounding and thrusting away as if there were no tomorrow. And if that wasn't enough pleasure alone for the both of them he then reached down and took it one step farther, grabbing Danny's rock hard member, jerking it once or twice while he continued to fuck. That was all it took for Danny to start spitting out gobs of cum too.

The two grown men, father and son, both continued to orgasm for another good twenty minutes before Ari decided to call it quits and stopped thrusting. However he didn't pull out of his son's ass quite yet. Instead he placed his mouth to Danny's ear and whispered "Just thought you'd like to know that this position is the same position me and your mom did it in when you were conceived." A sly smile crossed Ari's face.

"Gross dad!" A shiver traveled down Danny's spine. "Just because I enjoy sex with you doesn't mean I enjoy listening to your escapades with mom"

"Just thought you should know" Ari replied pulling his softening member out of his sons ass and falling back onto the grass. He laid there keeping his eyes on his son as he rested from there sexcapades.

Danny immediately stood up and grabbed his bow and arrows off the ground. He positioned himself, aimed, and shot his last arrow. It hit the bulls-eye perfectly just like he wanted it too.

"Yes" Danny screamed aloud. "Finally" They were both now satisfied.


End file.
